Tornado
by amnesia bear
Summary: It's spring break in New Domino and the twins are going to a shack for the whole week. But when they get there a horrible tornado comes and fatally injures Rua. What will happen on the road to recovery? WARNING:Contains incest Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Rua:Here we go with another story. What made you come up with this?**_

_**Me:A very disastrous day in my state with weather.**_

_**Rua:Ummm what happened?**_

_**Me:A tornado stripped down most of it…..a-and some of m-my friends lost t-their homes….*Starts crying***_

_**Ruka:Rua! You made Moonstar cry! **_

_**Rua:S-sorry**_

_**Ruka:*Sighs* Moonstar1355 does not own anything except the respective plot.**_

_Yes! Its finnaly time!_ Rua thought as his alarm clock rang. It was spring break in New Domino,and Rua knew where they would go. Their parents owned a beautiful shack near a lake where they could canoe,fish,take hikes,stuff like that. Of coarse,his parents never went with them. Once but that was when they were five. He shook his head and pick up his suitcase and went to Rukas room to wake her up. He softly shook her awake. A few mintutes past then she opened her golden eyes. "Its time Ruka! Vacation remember?" "Yeah Rua I remember. Just let me get on some decent clothes and my suitcase." He then left her room to wait in the living room.

He secretly loved her,but he never showed it. Only when she was in danger would he ever show signs of it. He always thought it was brotherly love or hormones but he knew it was true love. In his heart he knew. He would tell her,but he was too afraid that he would freak her out and she would leave him in the lonely place he called home.

For what seemed like fifteen mintutes,Ruka finally came out of her room,wearing a pink dress with a bikini underneath. Rua was now fighting the urge to go and kiss her. _No no Rua stay calm. Just don't do anything stupid. Patience. Patience._ he thought. "Ummm…..Rua you ok?" He didn't notice he had been staring at her and breathing hard. "Uh..yea lets just um go."He said quickly.

It took about two hours just to get to the shack. Rua could've sworn that he was sweating all over the place since it was very stuffy in the taxi. "Lets get everything situated then we can do something"Ruka suggested. "Sure"Rua said.

As soon as they had got done they saw that the sky was grey and dark clouds clouded the blue tint of the atmosphere. "Hmm looks like its gonna rain. It was getting drak anyway. C'mon Ruka lets get inside."Rua said. They both left,not even knowing they left something behind.

When they got inside they turned on the television and turned the channel to the news. "Tornado warning issued for Neo Domino Springs. I repeat,tornado warning issued for Neo Domino Springs. Take cover now! This is a very strong storm!" Then the television shut off due to signal loss."Umm….Rua I'm scared." Ruka said. "Look lets just hide in the basement."Rua suggested.

The started walking towards the basement but halfway there Ruka remembered that she acedentally dropped something on the way inside. "Oh no I forgot I left something outside! Be right back!" Before Rua could react,Ruka had rushed to the door. He followed her. The got outside and Rua saw that the tornado was on the ground. Before the huge tornado could pick up Ruka,Rua pushed her out of harms way. But that didn't mean _he_ was out of harms way. The tornado picked him up faster than you could say help.

The wind threw him into a tree with massive force. Rua could have sworn he heard something crack,either his back or the tree. Ruka stared in horror as she watched her brother be smack upon item upon item due to the tornados winds. He then got lifted from the tree and got smashed into a car. He made a big dent in it but now all he cared about is getting through this storm alive. Ruka had closed her eyes for an instant,but opened them again to figure out she was being lifted as well! She grabbed on to the nearest pole and hung on. Rua,using all the strength he had left,grabbed on to a fence post still in the ground.

They both stayed like that for ten to twenty minutes and the storm finally stopped. Rua then breathed a sigh of relief and then fainted from the pain and shock he was in. Ruka stood up on shaky knees and ran inside to call Yusei and the others. The phone dialed the number and when it felt like a lifetime had passed,Yusei finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Yusei you-I need your help." "Oh its you Ruka,you sound nervous whats wrong?"Yusei asked. "Yusei..remember that tornado warning for New Domino Springs?"Ruka began. "Yeah I remember. I warned my friends there. Why?" "Well Yusei….We are in New Domino Springs! We didn't take cover cause I forgot something outside and Rua did his usual,protect me from any harm,and I think he's hurt real bad! All because I made some stupid mistake…" Yusei then froze as he processed the words in his head and how shaky Rukas voice was. "Ruka make sure that Rua is okay. Try to stop any bleeding and try to keep yourself out of shock. We'll be there in a minute ok?" Ruka then swallowed hard and replied "I'll try." Then he hung up.

Ruka was now outside with Rua. He had been bleeding a lot but not enough to kill him. Ruka had stopped the multitude of the bleeding and had kept herself out of shock. Then she heard some runners coming near the driveway. It was Yusei and the others. "Ruka! We're here an-OH MY GOD!"Yusei stared at Rua,still unconscious,and blood stained the ground. He also stared at a wound on Rukas arm. It was still bleeding badly. "Ruka! Why didn't you stop the bleeding on your arm?"Crow asked. "Rua….needed help more t-than…..me."her strength finally gave out,and she fainted.

When Ruka woke up again,she was in a hospital bed. She turned and saw her brother being token care of. She raised her sleeve to reavel a clean cut on her arm. It was bandaged and the blood on down her arm to her hand had been cleaned as well. She tried her best to stand but her left wouldn't let her. She checked it and gasped when she saw all of it bandaged. She also saw a stick that was sharpened on a table. It also had blood all over it.

Then Akiza came to check on her. "Oh Ruka your finally awake!" With that,the psychic duelist hugged her which cause Ruka to screech out in pain. Akiza let go immediately. "I'm sorry Ruka." she started. "No it's ok you didn't mean to. Anyway,why cant I stand?"Ruka asked. "The sharp stick on that table went deep in your skin and it tore one of your muscles. They fixed it by removing the muscle. You wont be able to stand or walk for a while."Akiza explained. Ruka then remembered Rua. "Is Rua alright! Please Akiza,don't let him be paralyzed or in a coma. Or even worse dead! Please!"Ruka said franticly. "Relax Ruka he's still unconscious but they are working on his broken arm and ribs and leg. He'll be okay by tomorrow I promise." Ruka then asked,"Cross your heart?" Akiza crossed her heart and said with an encouraging smile,"Cross my heart."

It was now midnight,and everyone was asleep. Ruka was having a horrible dream

(Dream)

A black and purple tornado was on the ground of a meadow. Ruka watched its awesome power as it raged over the field. Then she saw a familiar face in the field. _Rua! _"Rua get out of the way! The tornado could kill you!" she shouted. But Rua did not even move a muscle. He stayed there like a statue. _If he has to die then so will I._Ruka thought. She tried to run to him,but a unknown force slammed her back into the spot where she used to stand. She tried again. Same result. Again and again and again. But no matter how hard she tackled it she only got slammed back. She could only watch as the tornado neared closer to Rua. She felt helpless like an abused animal. The tornado finally came to Rua and swallowed him up,and it threw his body parts on the soil of the meadow.

(Hospital)

Ruka screamed and Yusei and the gang ran into her room to help thrashed weakly against Jack and Crow's strong holds. She opened her eyes wide to find them all staring at her with wide eyes. She then started crying but she never knew why. They all hugged her softly and let her cry it out. Occasionally one of them would say,"Shh…Its ok…cry it out…its ok…your ok and so it Rua." She stopped crying after a few minutes and looked at them. They had been comforting her and telling her confident things but she could tell they were really worried about them. "I'm okay guys. Just go get some sleep. It was a really bad dream but I'm ok now." She said. They followed her orders and left the room. Ruka got situated and sat in the bed. The tornado was still on her mind. And thinking about it,she also thought,_Are we going to make it through this? Is life ever going to go back to normal? And is Rua going to be the same?_ She knew these answers could only be answered in time and rested her head and after ten minutes was successful and fell asleep.

**Ruka:You done crying?**

**Me:*Sniffs* Yeah I'm okay now.**

**Rua:Sorry for making you cry.**

**Me:It's ok anyway I'm going to give thanks to Shardwing52 for helping me decide on this story. Thanks again!**

**Rua:Why did **_**I**_** have to get hurt**

**Me:It just fitted. Anyway please review! In this story previews to me are like charity! Please be a good person and review! Oh and I wont update this story unless I get three reviews. See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Ok here's the next chapter : )**

**Aki:Oh you finally fixed my name?**

**Me:Yeah,all thanks to exleader75's review. And yes,I do have some things to say about it.**

**Aki:Oh crap,here we go again…**

**Me:Ok I understand about the apostrophes and misspelling. I sorta type fast and that is a horrible problem cause I forget what to put down. And yes,I do know that Ruka is really smart but I couldn't come up with anything else. And she wasn't packing,she was changing clothes. The gang just had something to do. And please,don't remind me what a tornado looks like. I saw it all over television,and my dad was near it. And it was a **_**dream**_** ok? Oh…..that day was scary…**

**Aki:MoonStar1355 does not own Yugioh 5ds.**

Ruka woke up and rubbed her eyes. The tornado dream was still on her mind. She looked to her left and gasped when she saw her brother. He was bandaged on his right arm,rib cage,neck,and his left leg. He looked like a bedraggled old rag. She decided to see if he was awake. "R-Rua?" He slowly opened his eyes and said,"Ruka? Please,Please tell me your okay." "I'm okay Rua. Thank you for saving me but….the real question is….are you okay?" Rua then stayed silent. He knew what she didn't. But she knew that he wasn't in the best condition ever. But yet who wouldn't be after getting picked up by a massive into a tree.,got slung around and finally ended up getting smacked into a car? Rua then decided to tell her,"Ruka…the doctors said something about my recovery." Now Ruka was all ears. "What did they say?"she said in a little voice. "T-They said that…I may never…walk right again."he said in a voice that clearly said,'I seriously screwed this one up.' He was not ready for the embrace Ruka gave him. He whimpered because of the pain but he didn't scream out. He found out that Ruka was crying. He blushed a little because usually,when a girl cries on a guy it usually means she likes him. He decided to ease the awkwardness by calming her down and petting her hair. "Shh…It'll be alright I promise.."

It had been an hour(to Rua it felt like thirty minutes)since the both of them had cuddled up together on the hospital bed. Ruka had fell asleep from her crying. Rua was enjoying the moment of being right beside the one he loved. The tornado may have crushed his body but as long as Ruka was there,his spirit,love,and their bond will go on. Never to be broken. Like platinum. Then,after thirty more minutes went by,Yusei and the gang came in. They weren't the least surprised finding them on the bed,cuddled up together. Besides,after what they been through,they need both physical and emotional support. One that only both of them could supply the other with. "Hey Rua. How you doing?" Yusei greeted. Rua chuckled nervously and said,"I've been better." Jack was his usual,in a big headed mood,silent and all. "Well at least you didn't die or wasn't impaired for life." Rua looked down sadly,surprising the gang. "Um…..Rua?"Corw asked. "I need to tell you guys something."

After he told them what the doctors said,their eyes widened in sadness. He ended up telling them about his feelings for Ruka,which,telling from their weirded out faces,was a veerryy bad mistake. There was a very long and very awkward silence that fell upon the room,but Jack broke the silence(Yeah,JACK. You can tell whats coming next) "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jack yelled in such a loud,furious voice that it woke Ruka up and made the nurses at the bottom floor hear it.

(Bottom Floor)

Nurse girl 1:Umm who was that?

Older nurse girl:Probably a patient in pain,they'll be okay though.

(Back to Rua's Room)

"B-But Jack…"Rua said,tears welling up in his eyes. "Um…I'll take Ruka and you guys can work this out."With that Aki calmed the confused Ruka down and took her outside. "Rua…listen to me. I know that you are getting older and…people around you are and you're never sure ab-"Yusei began "Are you saying.."Rua said a little speechless. "Well…you're maturing and all.."

"Still you're saying.."

"You'll get over in a few more years…

"That…"

"You don't know its true.."

"That what I feel about Ruka is hormones?"

"Well…you ARE just thirteen"

"That doesn't answer my question. Are you?

"Yes….I am saying that its just hormones and asking you not to tell her."

That being said right in Rua's face,he went in total rage. He clearly was tired of someone telling him how to feel and what to feel. "YOU! YOU'RE WRONG!"Rua blurted out. Yusei,taken aback of the sudden outburst,calmly said,"I'm just trying to save you from a horrible mistake." That was all Rua needed to hear for him to blow up in Yusei's face. He flung himself on Yusei,punching him the best he could. Yusei stood there,taking each hit as if though it were just playful slaps. Jack and Crow stopped him by putting him in a full Nelson. He kicked and screamed but gave up due to being in a huge body-lock. The nurses came in and put a shot in Rua's arm. While being sedated,Rua said these final words before giving in to the darkness calling him,"What I feel towards Ruka….is that she's the most wonderful person on this earth and if I had to,I'd give my life for her." He then fell asleep.

Ruka was finally walking on crutches but it just wasn't the same as normally walking. She decided that since her brother was really hurt she would get him a 'Get Well Gift'. But what would he like? Hm….he was a boy so teddy bears,jewelry and stuff like that were defiantly out. Movies? Video Games? Ah-ha! Jurassic Park! He always like the movie but never had it and he had a play station 2 and computer so it shouldn't be hard for her to find the games but,the franchise collection…..harder than finding a needle in a haystack.

Rua groggily opened his eyes. He knew blowing up like he did was a mistake because his whole body felt like it had been crushed by a car. He slowly lifted his head and looked around. It looked like Ruka wasn't in the room. He thought back to Yusei's words. 'You don't know what you're feeling.' Was Yusei right? No he was sure of it. He liked her. Like LIKED her. Why couldn't Yusei see? He just couldn't be right,could he?

Ruka opened the door to the hospital Rua was in. Like she had thought,finding Operation Genesis,Warpath,and Scan command only took fifteen minutes. But finding the franchise colletion…she thought she would never find it until she went to Best Buy and saw it. It cost her a lot but as long as her brother was better she was fine. She hadn't bothered to look at her watch while finding the Jurassic Park stuff but she knew it was night because of the dark atmosphere outside. She checked the time and gasped. She had left at 6:00 and returned at 9:00! She was way past her curfew. She took the elevator and when she got in Rua's room she quietly got to his bed to see if he was asleep. But he wasn't. "Hey Ruka. Where ya been?"He asked,fully interested now. "I got you something..for…you…know getting well." She handed him the bag she was carrying,which was getting heavy because she also got his PS2. He opened it and gasped. Ruka was now nervous at his reaction,but it ebbed away as he cheerfully got the stuff out. "Wow Ruka you got me this? This collection must have taken you all day to find!" _You have no idea!_,she thought. "But wait why did you get me this? I mean it won't help my recovery much.",Rua asked her. She shrugged and said,"Well I knew you like the series and I thought a gift might lift your spirits up." He nodded in a agreement and said."Well I'm about to go to sleep. You better do the same Ruka." She then went to her room and cuddled on the bed but the dream from last night still haunted her. She finally ventured over to Rua's room and slid in.

"What is it Ruka?",asked Rua. "C-Can I-I s-sleep with y-you?"she stuttered. Rua slid over on his bed and gestured a 'get over here' sign. She jumped on the bed and cuddled up to Rua. He fell asleep thinking,_I love you Ruka…_ Ruka felt a…weird feeling in her heart. Shhe couldn't desribe it but it felt like…warmness? She decided it was not a huge problem and finally fell asleep in his arms.

**Me:Hm…..short but sweet I guess?**

**Aki:*Face palms* You have..mental problems don't you?**

**Me:Well I DID fall on my head when I was a baby**

**Aki:Exactly. **

**Me:*Ignores Aki* Ok sorry about not putting this on up earlier I had school and stuff like that. So….AKI! REVIEW REQUEST!**

**Aki:Please review and if you want to say something about MoonStar's profile picture. And she also has a poll on there and she would like you to vote on it. **

**Me:Bye please Review;)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:*sniffs***

**Aki:Oh what now?**

**Me:You all are going to hate me now by golly….**

**Aki:What did you do?**

**Me:….read on and you'll see…**

**Aki:*Reads on* OMG! WHY THE H*** DID YOU DO THAT!**

**Me:I don't know and don't care. I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy**

Ruka woke up and saw she was still on the same bed as her brother. She blushed and got up from his bed. She went to her own room and decided to decode why she suddenly felt so weird around her brother. It was only yesterday she felt that way. It wasn't anger or anything like that. This feeling was warm and fuzzy. It wasn't anything familiar. It was foreign to her. She decieded to ask Aki. She might know what she was feeling. She picked up her crutches, and went towards the guest rooms.

As for Rua,he woke up a little soon after Ruka had gone to the guest rooms. He looked around and saw she was gone. _'Where could she gone off to?' _he thought. He got his crutchs and deceided to get up and watch Jurassic Park. While he was watching it he couldn't help to wonder,why did Ruka want to sleep with him? She usually wouldn't want to. He wondered if something frightened her. He shook his head. Wondering about his sister wouldn't give him any answers. Unless she liked him in the way he liked her..no it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Ruka finally reached the rooms,and went up to Aki's room. She knocked twice,hoping she would be awake. The door slowly opened,soon revealing a sleepy Aki. She looked at Ruka and asked,"Ruka,what do you need?" "Let me in and close the door,this must be a private talk." They both settled down in the appartment,ready to talk. "Ok Ruka what is it?" Aki asked. "Well you s-see….theres this guy…and anytime that he's near me…I feel warm and fuzzy inside….and every time we touch….its like shockwaves are going throughout my body."Ruka explained. Aki widened her eyes and thought,_'Whoa…..who ever she's talking about,she must have huge feelings for!'_ "And I want to know what I'm feeling…..Aki? Aki!" Aki jumped in surprise when Ruka shouted. "You drifted off for a second there."Ruka explained. "Oh sorry I still must be half asleep!"She lied. "So….what am I feeling towards this guy?"Ruka asked. "Oh…sounds like you have a crush. And a big one. Scratch that a huge one"She said,sort of exaggerating the crush a bit. Ruka widened her eyes and her face went completely pale as a ghost. "Umm….you okay Ruka?"Aki asked,a bit concerned over her reaction. "Yeah yeah I-I'm fine. I'm going to check on Rua. Thanks for helping me!" Without even waiting for Aki to reply,she flew out the door. She kept on running until she was completely out of breath. I loud boom could be heard above her. Lightning crackled as the thought flew in her head,_'Oh my God…I'm falling for my own brother!'_

Rua heard the thunder and said to himself,"More horrible weather I guess." He then thought about Ruka. He still wished he knew why she suddenly wanted to sleep with him. He thought back towards a dream he had during his surgery.

(Flashback*Dream style*)

_Rua heard the rustling of the leaves,wind howling like the wolf at the moon. He saw dark clouds envelop the sky. The wind started to circle,soon creating a huge purple tornado. '__**Isn't tornados grayish blackish?**__,"He though as it started to suck him in. He tried to resist but the tornados winds where dragging him with them. Suddenly he felt someone push him into a tree. He looked back and saw Ruka,flying in the air. "RUKA!"He yelled,completely scared. "Rua…..even though the parting hurts….you still have my heart…."She broke off a golden necklace off of her neck and threw it towards Rua. Rua caught the necklace,which was a golden heart with a lock on it,and screamed,"No….NO RUKA!" He then watched his sister be engulfed in the tornado. _

(Hospital room)

Rua shuddered,remembering the plagued dream. The golden necklace that she was wearing was given to her by himself. He had the other one,which was a golden key that fit in the hearts lock. He smiled,he had given the necklace to her on her twelfth birthday. Suddenly he remembered the storm coming and widened his eyes. Ruka was outside! He grabbed his crutches,and bolted out the door,ignoring the nurses warnings to stay inside. He went outside,not bothering to notice that Yusei,Crow,and Jack followed him.

Ruka walked in the streets,thinking hard about what Aki said. '_I cant hold feelings for him…..he's my brother…so I just cant….'_she thought as she came in a dark alley way. Sure it was dark but I was also a short cut to the hospital. She went in carefully,unaware of a dark shadow getting closer to her. Then,the shadow slammed her against the wall,pinning her against the wall. "Hiya sweetie what brings you here down in my ally?" The guy said smiling ever so slyly. "Umm….just passing through…I really must go now."She inched towards the end of the ally,but got punched in the head. The guy then pinned her down on the ground. Ruka felt a sharp pain inside her arm and screamed when she saw the guy drugging her with deadly toxins. She tried to push him off of her but she was weakened by the toxins and her injuries. The guy got so close to her face,she could feel his breath. He then kissed her. _'Oh God…..please…..don't let him have me…the way he wants me!' _

Rua ran but suddenly stopped. He felt shockwaves in his heart,telling him to go to the ally way he and Ruka always went when they had someone in a hospital. He ran as fast as he could. He got there and was horrified at the sight in front of him. There was his sister,lying on her back,limp as can be,without her shirt or bra on. Then he looked at the guy on her,touching her inappropriately. He then went in a total rage. He pushed the guy off of his sister and landed as much blows as he could. He manged to bust his lip and give the guy a black eye but nothing more. The guy socked him,knocking him out. Yusei,Crow,and Jack came in the ally and beat up the guy until the finally knocked him out. They got up the twins and headed back to the hospital.

Rua opened his eyes to reveal the hospital. _'Was that just all a dream?'_ He looked over and saw Ruka sleeping. "Nope"He said to himself. Ruka woke up as well and stared at her brother. "C-can I-I-I-I sleep w-w-with y-y-y-y-you?"She stuttered,the toxins taking control of her speaking. Rua nodded and requested she said no more. She got up on the bed,almost falling off of it,and cuddled up on Rua's chest. She kissed his cheek and said,"G-g-g-goodnight" She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Rua was still blushing hard from the kiss but regained his composure. He thought happily,_'She kissed me on the cheek! This day wasn't the best but tonight is!'_ Ruka breathed soft and slow,soon making a rhythm,music to Rua's ears. He kissed her forehead and said,"Goodnight my beloved. See you tomorrow" Little did he know,tomorrow brung tragedy and greif.

**Aki:I STILL cant believe you almost had Ruka raped! I-Its so uncanny!**

**Me:I know…..maybe they wont hate me maybe just dislike my use of drama haha….**

**Aki:Review please!**


End file.
